Meet The Family
by onceuponacrazy
Summary: fueled by my annoyance that Henry did not meet Milah, these one-shots will be how i imagine Emma and Henry meeting certain members of their extended family in the underworld #Swanbeliever
Meeting the family

A/N: These one offs were inspired by my annoyance that Henry didn't get to meet Milah… for a woman who's unfinished business was her son, why didn't she ask about her one and only grandchild and why didn't she get to meet him?

I know he met Henry Snr, and that was AMAZING, but Milah's just as much his grandparent! I mean he's literally the only thing left of her son…

Chapter 1- Meeting Milah

"Gold wait" Emma stopped as they walked down Main Street

"What is it Miss Swan?" he asked "we don't have much time, we need to get the pirate and get out"

"I know" Emma agreed, before turning to Milah "but first I think Milah needs to see someone first"

"Miss Swan, we don't have time for one of your domestic moments" he argued

"Wait, who do you need me to meet?" Milah asked, confused

"Your grandson" Emma confirmed "the baby that Rumple told you about, that I had with Nea-Baelfire, his name is Henry. I gave him up for adoption as a baby and he found me a few years ago, when he was 10"

"And he forgave you? He accepted you as his mother again?" Milah asked with hope in her eyes

"Yes, he accepted me as his mother before I did" Emma confirmed, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes "he's just like his dad, and he misses him so much. Henry is one of the only things I have ever done right"

"I know exactly what you mean" Milah confirmed, reaching for Emma's hand

"Fine" Gold argued "let's go meet Henry. I don't know why you should, after all you did abandon his father as a boy"

Emma waited until Mr Gold had stormed off towards the Charming's underworld apartment before squeezing Milah's hand

"Don't worry" Emma spoke quietly "Henry is one of the most understanding people you will ever meet, he believes that anyone and everyone can change for the better"

"Thank you Emma" Milah replied "now let's go find my grandson"

(Back at the Charming Apartment)

"HENRY" Emma shouted as they walked through the door "can you come down here please"

"Emma, Gold, what the hell are you doing back so soon?" Regina asked

"Did you find Killian?" her mother asked, hopefully

"No mom we haven't yet" Emma started "I thought that Henry should meet Milah before we started"

Emma turned towards Milah and encouraged her to step further into the apartment

"Milah, these are my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, or you can call him David" Emma explained "and this is Robin Hood, and Regina, she's the one who adopted Henry. Everyone this is Milah, Neal's mom, Gold… and Killian's ex but more importantly Henry's other grandmother"

"It's so nice meet you all" Milah started, as she walked towards Regina "thank you for taking care of my grandson and loving him as your own. It's not an easy thing to do, take on someone else's child as your own, but the only thing any mother wants is; if she can't be with her child, someone else will love them the way that they did"

"Thank you" Regina replied "Henry will be so excited to meet you"

"Mom, what's going on did you find Killian?" Henry asked as he rushed down the stairs

"No not yet" Emma replied "first Henry, there's someone I want you to meet"

"Who?"

"Milah" Emma confirmed "she's going to help us save Killian"

"Milah?" Henry asked, wide-eyed as he turned towards his new found grandmother "hi, it's nice to meet you"

"Hello Henry, it's nice to meet you too" Milah said as she stepped closer to Henry "you look just like you father did"

"Thank you that means a lot" Henry confirmed "he talked about you, he missed you"

"I missed him too Henry, more than he'll ever know" Milah, stood forward to hug Henry "may I?"

"Sure" Henry agreed as he hugged Milah "I'm glad I got to meet you while we're down here"

"Me too Henry" Milah replied, letting the tears flow freely down her face "I can't believe my son, has a son"

"Okay" Mr Gold cut in "as much I love to talk about my son, we really need to go save the one handed wonder"

"Okay" Emma confirmed "Milah, you ready?"

"Yes" she replied as she let go of Henry "meeting you Henry has been amazing, nothing makes me happier knowing my son did something great in his life. Lets' go"

Henry watched as his paternal grandparents walked out of the door, before going over to his mother

"Thanks Mom" he said as he hugged Emma "she was nice, she reminded me a lot of Dad"

"I love you Kid" Emma said as she hugged her son tight

"I love you too Mom, now go save Killian"


End file.
